gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barely Breathing
}} Barely Breathing, en español Casi sin respirar, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Duncan Sheik. Contexto de la cancion La canción es la canción de apertura del episodio. Blaine camina por los pasillos de McKinley después de que Kurt dice que está demasiado ocupado para tener más llamadas. Blaine, molesto y furioso, camina hacia la sala y comienza a cantar. Antes de que la canción comienze, Rachel le dijo a Finn ir a sus clases NYADA, a lo que él hace. Él también observa Rachel y canta. Las escenas intercaladas como Blaine canta cerca de una silla en el escenario, dándose la vuelta para ver a Kurt, una imaginación de su mente, mientras que Finn observa a Rachel en sus clases de baile y aprendiendo en NYADA. Hacia el final de la canción, vemos a Blaine sexteando con alguien en mensajes por Facebook, engañando a Kurt, mientras que Finn se sienta en una sala de clase NYADA, pensando. Letra Blaine: I know what you’re doing, I see it all to clear I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears Finn: You really had me going, wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far Blaine: I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born Finn: There’s not much to examine, there’s nothing left to hide You really can’t be serious if you have to ask me why Finn y Blaine: I say good-bye... ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, it's worth the price The price that I would pay Finn (Blaine): Everyone keeps asking, (what’s it all about?) I used to be so certain (and I can’t figure out) Blaine (Finn): What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain) There’s nothing left to reason and only you to blame (Will it ever change?) Finn y Blaine: ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, it's worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over anyway... I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... I’ve come to find I may never know Finn: Your changing mind Is it friend or foe? Finn y Blaine: I rise above Or sink below Blaine: Every time You come and go Finn y Blaine: Please don’t come and go Oooh ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over anyway I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... Finn: I don't know what you doing Finn y Blaine: I see it all too clear Curiosidades *''Duncan Sheik'' fue el escrito y cantante original de Barely Breathing, quien tambien escribio la musica del musical Spring Awakening, que originalmente fue protagonizada por Lea Michele y Jonathan Groff, entre otros. *Esta es la primera cancion en la que un personaje, en este caso Finn. Canta en NYADA sin ser un alumno de esta *Segundo dueto de Blaine y Finn, el primero, Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life), no salió al aire *La camisa que usa Finn es la misma que se le ha visto usar reiteradamente en otros episodios. *La alucinación de Kurt en esta canción está usando el mismo atuendo que Kurt utilizó cuando conoció a Blaine por primera vez. Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Break-Up Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos de Blaine